The existing reciprocating piston type internal combustion engines utilize crank connecting rods to achieve the reciprocating motion of pistons. To overcome the existing disadvantages of comparatively complex structure, more reciprocating inertia forces, bulky body, and heavy weight of the crank connecting rod mechanism, there has been invented a crank-and-circular slide block mechanism to substitute for the crank connecting rod mechanism by substituting connecting rods with circular slide blocks, and which is disclosed in CN85100358A entitled "Reciprocating Piston Type Internal Combustion Engine with a Crank and Circular Slide Blocks" invented by the inventor, published in the Gazette of Patents by Chinese Patent Office. This engine is simpler in structure and lighter in weight, and utilizes a circular slide block provided with a gear transmission pair to replace the connecting rod mechanism, but it can only be used for a single-cylinder engine and its dynamic balance is not good enough.
In view of facts, the object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating piston type multi-cylinder internal combustion engine with a crank and multiple circular slide blocks, which is characterized by simple and compact structure, light weight, excellent dynamic balance, desirable inherent property for conventional components of internal combustion engines and shorter manufacture period.